Fast Deployment Zone Troopers
The Fast Deployment Zone Troopers (Shortened to FDZT's, or their nickname, Helldivers.) are the XVII Legion of the Quel'Anarian Legions, though retain total autonomy from the whole of the upper command echelon of the Legions. History While it is unknown how exactly the FDZTs came to be, it is assumed they were formed by Kalstrin Wintersteel to get an upper hand against the enemies of Quel'Anaris. Considering at the time, Aurelia had not been formed, this was a valuable idea, and thus, the military commanders of Quel'Anaris piggybacked off it, utilizing the Aerial Gunships they had at their disposal to act as transport for these units. Acting as 'Airborne Infantry', or 'Paratroopers' as the Alliance called their own version, the FDZTs would be the first into a battle, provide a foothold in enemy territory, and more. Initially, the FDZTs went under the codename Project: Helldiver, and after its launch, it became a volunteer only program for the most elite and professional soldiers in the Quel'Anarian Legions. As time passed, the need for better transportation and deployment was soon seen by Quel'Anarian High Command. This new deployment method would come in the form of Project: Nexus. This would be a top secret project that would redefine the definition of the Helldivers, and how their combat deployment would soon come to perfection. It was during this time that the FDZTs were officially indoctrinated into the Quel'Anarian Legions, serving as the 17th Legion. Project Nexus would unveil itself to be a form of organized portal deployment, where-in a beacon is dropped to the ground via airship, and a portal is opened within the airship. As the FDZTs move through the portal, they are deployed in an organized fashion around the beacon, normally in the organization of their troop, which is normally any unit in the range of a Section to a Company. Whilst the FDZTs weren't utilized at all on the Broken Isles during the Third Burning Legion Invasion, they were utilized in several engagements during the Invasion, including the First Aurelian Crusade. After General Alexander Colton was slain in the field of battle near a bunker in the Plaguelands where many members of the old Quel'Anarian Engineering & Siege Corps were holed up, the leadership of the FDZTs was left in question, until two months later, when Neo Starstrider took over as their commanding officer. Organization The XVII Legion is broken up into four brigades of five hundred men each, which are then broken into companies of two hundred and fifty, and then broke into one hundred and twenty five man battalions, from there which are five twenty five man squads, to which there are five teams of five soldiers. The order is as follows below. # XVII Legion (2,000), General # Brigade (500), Major # Company (250), Captain # Battalion (125), Lieutenant # Squad (25), or Sergeant # Fireteam (5), or Specialist Brigades Each brigade is deployed to a certain area of conflict during each campaign that the XVII Legion is involved in. These Brigades are listed, and named, using either Common or Sevenoxana. * Autarch Brigade * Brave Brigade * Chaos Brigade * Dras Brigade Notable Fireteams Ranks * Cadet * Helldiver * Specialist * Sergeant * Staff Sergeant * Lieutenant * Captain * Major * General (Legionary General) The Helldiver Code "We abandon no man." # Obey any and all orders from High Command. # Helldive means death dive. Fight until your last, no retreat. # Find fury in the field of battle, and mercy afterwards. # We abandon no man. Category:Military Organizations Category:Embershield Protectorate